This invention relates to a production relay characterized by four main structural components consisting of a base, a spring armature mountable on said base, a core mountable on said base in a predetermined location relative thereto and said armature, and an actuator pivoted on the core and movable on energizing the core by a winding thereon to deflect the armature, the unenergized position of said actuator being determined by a stop face defined by a mounting post on said core rising from said base.